fanowska_winx_clubfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Ilomia
Ilomia - pochodząca z planety Ohm, młoda aczkolwiek ambitna czarodziejka o dość oschłym charakterze i obsesji na punkcie czystości. Już W młodym wieku pobierała lekcje muzyki - śpiewu i gry na instrumentach. Nudziło ją szablonowe podejście nauczyciela, chciała dawać coś od siebie i tak oto odkryła jak dodawać magię do fal dźwiękowych, jak się nimi "bawić", zmieniać i jak falami wpływać na otoczenie. Tak opracowała sposób na leczenie dźwiękami i manipulację ruchem. Obecnie przebywa na rodzimej planecie, nie uczęszcza do Alfei i nie ma takiego zamiaru. Osobowość Ilomia to osoba mająca dwie "twarze", chłodnej i spokojnej, suchej jędzy i działającej na spontanie, przewracającej wszystko dookoła choleryczki. Szczęśliwie żeby pokazała się z tej gorszej strony musi zostać sprowokowana dlatego na co dzień i przez tych którzy nie znają jej osoby aż tak dobrze uważana jest za dziewczynę spokojną, nie narzucającą się i sprawiającą wrażenie w miarę poukładanej osoby ze skłonnościami do zachowania swoich przemyśleń dla siebie. Nie pamiętając o gniewie Ilomia zachowuje swój kamienny wyraz twarzy i mimikę jakby była czymś urażona co nie wywołuje dobrego wrażenia na nowo poznanych osobach. Rozmawiając z Ilomią można odnieść nieprzyjemne uczucie jakby miała do kogoś lub czegoś nieustający żal a to akurat nie jest przez nią szczególnie maskowane. Z Ilomią tylko nieliczni potrafią się dogadać. Brana jest za ucieleśnienie wszystkiego co potrafi zepsuć nastrój. Chłodna i stanowcza, asertywna jednak w złym znaczeniu tego słowa. Ilomia często nawet nie znając tematu z góry zakłada że okaże się on kompletną porażką i odmawia innym, jednak robi to z kulturą. Nie używa bluźnierczych i wulgarnych słów a osoby które w jej otoczeniu robią coś takiego niemal natychmiast upomina. Jeśli chodzi o jej pomysły to przychodzą do niej równie szybko co odchodzą. Nie lubi planowania i działa w myśl zasady "pożyjemy zobaczymy". Znana jest także z tego że porusza się bardzo powoli, ostrożnie, z dystansem do wszystkiego tylko nie do siebie. Wiele rzeczy przeżywa w sobie a przytłoczona silnymi emocjami Ilomia zmienia się w wulkan. Jej zamiłowanie do porządku, perfekcji i tego by wszystko szło po jej myśli potrafi doprowadzić do obłędu. Jest trudną osobą a przebywanie z nią do nierzadko ciężki kawał chleba, często mówi to co jej ślina na język przyniesie. W stosunku do nieprzyjaznych sobie osób staje się istną żmiją lecz woli atakować z cienia, po cichutku, kawałek po kawałku tak samo z wykonywaniem pracy - wtedy efekt końcowy daje jej więcej satysfakcji ponieważ wie że poświęciła na to swój czas. Często nie myśli o tym że za parę chwil cały jej zapał się ulotni przez co wiele spraw pozostawia nie zamkniętych. Wygląd Ilomia jest niską dziewczyną nieco "przy kości", o karmelowej karnacji, czarnych, grubych brwiach oraz brązowych, puszystych włosach sięgających jej ud. Grzywkę zaczesuje na czoło a część ozdobiła niebieskimi wstążeczkami. Ma pełne usta, nos oraz heterochromię - jej lewa tęczówka jest niebieska zaś prawa brązowa. Relacje 'Rodzice' Losy rodziców Ilomii nie są znane, głównie dlatego ze dziewczyna niezbyt chętnie opowiada o swojej rodzinie, jakby chowała do nich jakiś uraz którego nie potrafi się pozbyć. Jest jedynaczką. 'Rodzeństwo' Ilomia posiada liczne rodzeństwo, miedzy innymi dwóch starszych braci, młodszą siostrę i najstarszą z całej gromadki siostrę która już dawno wyprowadziła się z rodzinnego domu, by zamieszkać z narzeczonym. 'Dalsza rodzina' Ilomia jest krewną Sunila, Jayanti oraz Anjali, lecz jest to przysłowiowa "Piąta woda po kisielu". 'Znajomi' Chcąc nie chcąc (a zdecydowanie bardziej nie chcąc zwłaszcza w drugim przypadku) Ilomia zna koleżanki dalekich krewnych - Umię i Shakuntalę. 'Wrogowie' Ilomia szczerze nie przepada za Shakuntalą, głównie dlatego że mała jest wszędobylska i natrętna w zdecydowanie bardziej denerwujący sposób niż Uma a ponadto często nie bierze odpowiedzialności za swoje czyny i nie umie zachować powagi kiedy trzeba. 'Miłość' Ilomia ani razu nie była w związku. Jest jedną z ostatnich osób którym w głowie romanse, zdarza się też że naśmiewa się z szaleńczo "zakochanych" rówieśniczek czy też dziewczyn wzdychających do idoli. Pojęcie bycia zakochanym w kimś jest jej bardzo obce. 'Pupile' Ilomia nie posiada zwierząt a wynika to tylko i wyłącznie z jej własnej woli. Rodzice nawet próbowali, kiedy córka była młodsza, zachęcić ją do opieki nad zwierzakiem - bezskutecznie. 'Pixie' Na ta chwilę, bliźniacza wróżka Ilomii nie jest znana. Zdolności i moce *'Leczenie' - Grając melodię na odpowiednio nastrojonym instrumencie (najczęściej używa do tego swojego pianinka lub gitary) Ilomia potrafi łagodzić (a po dłuższej chwili nawet całkowicie się go pozbyć) ból a fizyczny, zarówno migreny jak i ten towarzyszący złamaniom czy otarciom. *'Przyśpieszanie' - Podobnie jak z leczeniem, grając melodię o odpowiedniej częstotliwości Ilomia może przyśpieszać cudze lub własne kroki. *'Poruszanie się po ścianach' - Dziewczyna ma możliwość bezproblemowego poruszania się po ścianach a nawet po suficie czy oknach. 'Słabości' *'Widok krwi' - Ilonię bierze na mdłości po zobaczeniu chociażby najmniejszej ilości krwi. Brzydzi się wszystkiego co jest związane z klimatami gore, przemocy, ran. *'Robactwo' - Dziewczyna źle czuje się w towarzystwie robactwa i podobnie jak wyżej na ich widok robi się jej niedobrze. *'Wrażliwość na porządek' - Ilomia będąc pedantką i miłośniczką schludnego oraz porządnego otoczenia, źle znosi przebywanie w towarzystwie osób które nie dbają zbytnio o porządek. Często sama nie pytana bierze się za sprzątanie wg. Własnego widzi mi się. 'Broń' Bronią dziewczyny przy pomocy której wykonuje swoje zaklęcia ataki a także broni się, jest coś na wzór tamburyno połączonego z górą od gitary na który Ilomia nie ma konkretnej nazwy, po prostu mówi o tym "Instrument". Zasada jego działania jest dziecinnie prosta - trzeba wpierw wypowiedzieć formułkę zaklęcia, w duszy lub na głos (na głos zwiększa efekt) po czym trzymając instrument prosto przed sobą uderzyć otwartą dłonią o okrągłą końcówkę, magia niemal natychmiast wydostaje się z instrumentu. Zaklęć można używać nawet kilkaset razy jedno za drugim ale zawsze pojedynczo. Czasem zdarzy się że Ilomia uderzy nią kogoś w głowę. Zainteresowania 'Muzyka/gra na instrumentach' Z muzyką Ilomia ma styczność niemalże od wczesnego dzieciństwa. Już jako 7 letnia dziewczynka uczęszczała na różne lekcje, co było możliwe dzięki temu że urodziła się w bogatej, powiązanej z królewską rodzinie. Podczas gdy inne dzieci bawiły się ze sobą lub przy użyciu zabawek, biegały, śmiały się Ilomia trenowała grę na najpopularniejszych wtedy instrumentach na planecie. Niestety, była dzieckiem dość niepokornym, zwłaszcza odkąd okryła że nauczyciele wcale nie muszą być nieomylni i nie należy traktować ich słów jako prawdę absolutną. Zaczęła coraz rzadziej słuchać starszych chcąc dodać do muzyki coś od siebie. Ilomia została szybko wydalona z zajęć za nieposłuszeństwo i podważanie autorytetu nauczycieli jednak nie zniechęciło jej to muzyki ba, wręcz przeciwnie. Utwierdziło ją w przekonaniu że ma rację. Dodatkowe informacje *'Urodziny:' - 6 Listopad. *'Magiczny znak:' - Nieznany. *'Bliźniacza wróżka:' - Nieznana. *'Pupilki:' - Brak. *'Ulubiona potrawa:' - Mleko o smaku słonego karmelu. *'Ulubiony kolor:' - Amarantowy. *'Hobby:' - Gra na instrumentach, spożywanie posiłków, teatr i balet, układanie rzeczy na różne sposoby. *'Ulubione zwierzątko:' - Kucyki. *'Idealny chłopak:' - Brak informacji. *'Ulubiony film:' - "Kino to strata czasu". *'Nienawidzi: ' - Przebywania w bałaganie, nie wywiązywania się ze swoich obowiązków, plotek i pomówień, seriali kryminalnych, kłamstw, brokatu, papryki. *'Ulubiona muzyka:' - Każda. Ilomia uważa że muzyka to przykład języka uniwersalnego, w którym każdy może znaleźć coś dla siebie i nie trzeba pochodzić z artystycznej rodziny by rozwijać swoje pasje. *'Ulubione buty:' - Wsuwane na stopę, delikatne pantofelki. *'Najlepsi przyjaciele: - '''Nieznani. Po czym ją rozpoznać? *Wstążeczkach we włosach. *Niskim wzroście. *Zaróżowionych policzkach. *Wszędzie nosi ze sobą swoją "różdżkę". *Nadmiernie gestykuluje. *Wbrew pozorom, często krzyczy jak coś nie przypadnie jej do gustu. *Nierzadko literuje literka po literce wypowiadane przez siebie po raz drugi już słowa. Niezapomniane cytaty Ciekawostki *W polskiej wersji głosu Ilomii mogłaby użyczać Joanna Pach-Żbikowska, która dubbinguje Yuumi oraz Lulu w polskiej wersji klienta gry "League of Legends". *Imię postaci jest modyfikacją imienia Ilona które oznacza tyle co "Blask księżyca", jednak w przeciwieństwie do pierwowzoru powinno się je czytać przez U - "Ilumia". *Jest zaznajomiona z działaniem sonaru, to min. Na podstawie jego działania opracowała (z pomocą magii) swój system szybszego poruszania się i skuteczniejszego leczenia ja sobie wyobrażam to tak że fale akustyczne przenikają przez powłoki lokalizując chore miejsca a współdziałająca z nimi magia lecząca robi resztę. *Jej aura magii ma lazurowy kolor, a kiedy używa zaklęć związanych z lewitacją wokół dziewczyny pojawiają się maleńkie nutki (jest to efekt specjalny którego nauczyła się jakiś czas temu, nie urodziła się z tym). *Ilomia nie posiada własnego łóżka. Śpi na wyłożonym na podłodze kocu. *Ma problemy z interpunkcją wobec czego nie używa przecinków, kropek, wykrzykników ani pytajników - nie dba o to. *Jej zdolności zostały zaczerpnięte od zdolności Sony z gry "League of Legends" oraz Lucio z gry "Overwatch". *Jej podstawowa fryzura pochodzi z gry "Eldarya" - utworzona specjalnie pod kostium strój "Kostium Beriflore", nosi nazwę 'Flora". *Wygląd broni Ilomii (jak i przebieg jej używania) pochodzi z serialu animowanego "Elena z Avaloru" ona ma swoją nazwę ale nigdy jej nie pamiętam a na Fandomie eng. pusto więc dodaje link do serialu. . *Jest ona odzwierciedleniem w universum Winx Club innej mojej OC - Symphony. *Powstała, także po to ponieważ uważam że ktoś w Winx może być powiązanym z muzyką (komponować, używać jej w magii, grać na instrumentach) i nie pochodzić z Melodii. *Jej nowy strój został zainspirowany strojem noszonym przez Mirę na promocyjnym obrazku. Pochodzenie thumb|left|230px'Ohm' - planeta będąca królestwem Wewnętrznego Spokoju, której naturalny stan rzeczy naruszony został przez Valtora. Po zabraniu magii planety, zmieniła się ona w zupełne przeciwieństwo spokoju, aż do momentu pokonana przez Winx Valtora i zwrócenie wszystkich ukradzionych zaklęć. nieznana jest struktura polityczna państwa, lecz mieszkańcy planety preferują spokojne kierownictwo i balans władzy. Starają się czerpać radość nawet z najprostszych rzeczy, takich jak np. śpiew ptaków. Fauna planety wydaje się być stosunkowo podobna do innych planet. Wyróżniającymi się zwierzętami są małpy strzegące źródła magii całej planety. Ukształtowanie planety jest głównie górzyste, z kilkoma płaskimi obszarami, a flora wygląda standardowo - w większości to drzewa, trawa i kwiaty. Nazwa planety może pochodzić od Ohm (Ω), jednostki rezystancji w układzie SI. Może również nawiązywać do Aum, najświętszej sylaby hinduizmu, która występuje na początku oraz na końcu odczytywania świętych hinduskich pism. Od autorki Galeria Nowa Ilomia NDID.jpg IlomiaSzkiceł2.jpg|Taaak bo tak własnie powinno trzymać się tą broń *wywraca ironicznie oczami* IlomiaSzkiceł1.jpg XavierIlomiaNinlilPuananiart.jpg IlomiaReakcjeSzkice.jpg IlomiaPokój.jpg|Pokój dziewczyny. Ilomia portret.jpg Ilomia pierwszy rysunek.jpg Ilomia ID.jpg Ilomia symbol.jpg Ilomia basic szkic.jpg Szkic śpiącej Ilomi.jpg Mała Ilomia.jpg IlomiaSzkiceł.jpg IlomiaRysunek.jpg Ilomia paint test.png Uma Ilomia i Lapis szkic.jpg Stroje Zimowa Ilomia.jpg|Zimowy. Gemini i Ilomia idą na koncert.jpg|Wystrojona na koncert metalowy. Ilomia balowy.jpg Transformacje Ilomia Charmix.jpg|Charmix Ilomia Enchantix.jpg|Enchantix Meta timeline *'2019''' - Rochi zastrzega sobie tekst związany z Ilomią, a także grafike swojego autorstwa. *'14.06.19' - Ilomia zostaje opublikowana jako strona. Kategoria:Inne postacie Kategoria:Ohm Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Rochi'Octavija